Kelsey
by Finchelgurl
Summary: what happens when finns moms friends daughter and bff comes in to town and end up going to school with them? Finchel Quick and eventualy other parings


FanFic;-)

a/n this is our first fic… and yes I did say 'our' so yea me and my friend are writing this and also I know the chapters are short but the story will be long! I wrote a lot so enjoy and also.. I hate things to be super serious so I add some humorous things

I don't own glee bla bla bla! If I did tho Finchel and Quick would be togther forever!

BY: Finchelgurl

Chapter 1

Finn walked up to Rachel at her locker and he kissed her cheek.

"hey babie" he said. As Rachel turned around to see her hot hunkey boyfriend as he bent down to kiss her lips. All Rachel could thinks was how good she felt inside when he was pulling her close in his big warm body. They pulled away and Finn said "Rach, we have to move are movie date to tomorrow if that's okay with you babie" Rachel replied "Sure babie but why?' Finn smiled at his girlfriend. "id rather be with you babie but, my moms friend Betty is commming in to town tonight with her daughter and friend." Rachel frowned "how old are they?" "are age babie" "oh" "are you mad?" "no" Finn kissed her again only to feal the ach of letting down his girlfriend. But also enjoyed the kiss. They pulled away one more. "what are the girls names?" Rachel asked out of curiosity. "Kelsey is the daughter and Lexi is the friend.' "oh" she graded his chin and pulled him close and said "no funny business right?" "core babie" he replied." well we better get to glee." "yea" "babie how about you come over for dinner with them and puck is coming we should invite Quinn babie." " okay babie"

Chapter 2

They walked in to glee hand in hand and took their usual seats in the back in front of Quinn and Puck. "hey Q?" Finn asked. "yea?' was the reply from the thin blonde girl. "umm well my moms friend is coming into town and puck and Rach are coming over for dinner. Want to come?'"

"okay sure why not?' Quinn replied happily. Than she spoke again "Hey Rach?' Rachel responded with "yea?' "can I sleep over at ur house tonight my mom is going out of town and I don't wanna stay alone…"

"of core you can Q" Quinn asked "are you dads going too?"(Rachel's Dads gave Quinn's mom a job at the place they work) "yep" "okay cool" walked in and said "regional's are coming up and we need songs. Any one have ideas?" Rachel asked "are wee still doing original songs?" "\yes but just one last preferment of doing them." Mercedes was so happy she said " I wrote a song and I think it will give us a song." was happy his students were participating in the assignment. Mr shue said "alright Cades lets hear it!" Mercedes sang the chorus only (like almost all of them) "whoah .oh oh hell to the no no ,no no, no no ,no no " "yep that song is awesome 1/3 whose next?" Tina stands up " I have one" "okay the floor is yours" "Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth cause babie I don't care hit me with the wost you got and knock me down cause babie I don't care keep it cause soon enough you'll wanna you'll wanna be a loser like me a loser like me a loser like me." everybody clapped. Mr shue was so happy this was going fast so they can get rehearsing "2/3 one more" Rachel stood up and every one groaned even Finn Puck and Quinn. "hey I happen to have a good song" she scowled at her boyfriend and friends and got in frount of the class. (she sang her whole song because hers is short." "their you rest with all the rest with all the rest my accessories on my night stand your red or yellow and like a good fellow some times you get caught up in my mess but when school pigtails wont due and I need to control my 'do yor the only one I can count on my HEADBAND your my HEADBAND wrapped around my melon ur a product like Magellan …' Finn stoped her song "wait Rach is this a song about your headband?" said " I think you need to go see now!" :but Mr. Shue it was just a so..' 'NOW RACHEL' with that she got up kissed her boyfriend and left. A/n sorry so short working on this one and sequel ill post the next chapters if the reviews are good


End file.
